


Join me in death

by naughtylittlekitten



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beej trys to talk her out of it but she sure this what she wants so he supports her, F/M, Lydia chooses death over loosing Beej, Lydia kills herself to join Beej in death, Lydia/Beej are sexually involved, Mild Sexual Content, almost 18 Lydia, au adult breathers can’t interact with ghosts, author is a bit obsessed with romeo and juliet type situations, based on alternative ending, death is completely Lydia’s idea, like how real life is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten
Summary: There was an original ending suggestion for the movie where Lydia dies. This is based on this ending Lydia loves Beej so much she dies to be with him.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Kudos: 21





	Join me in death

Beetlejuice is holding Lydia in bed but his attention seems to be elsewhere. 

Lydia kisses her love. “whats wrong?” 

Beetlejuice “you’re getting older babes and its worrying me. You’ll be 18 in a month and the older breathers get the less able they are to interact with the dead. They can see the effects of us being somewhere and might get glimpses but...the adult brain changes breathers and soon I wont be able interact with you the way i have been.”

Lydia “I would never stop interacting with you Beej i love you.” 

“shit babes I know that but its just how the adult brain naturally is its not something you would be able to prevent. You’ll find another breather maybe one at that college in town your talking about going to probably a guitarist with jet black hair, piercing eyes, and tattoos and start to forget all about me till i’m just your childhood imaginary friend who never really existed. Occasionally you’ll hear me just slightly nothing definitive but you’ll just play it off as creaky floorboards. Been dead for a while now seen it happen to other ghosts i know how this shit plays out.”

Lydia thinks for a moment then replies “but the dead can always interact with the dead right?”

Beetlejuice “of course but...”

Lydia slips out of bed her black mesh gown pooling around her. “be back in a moment love wait here i mean it Beej i think i know something that might help” she gets out one of her parents special occasion glasses down and raids her parents alcohol cabinet finding some wine. she fills up the glass half full with wine and then some of her mothers pain pills and various other bottles of random chemicals from under the sink all with poison labels on them. 

Beej for once follows instructions and stays in the bed half expecting her to bring out a new bdsm toy of some sort and looking forward to that. (not a clue what she’s actually doing). 

Lydia goes back into the room “was thirsty.” She drinks from the glass. “make love to me it will help take our minds off of things” She takes another large swallow from the glass. 

Beej “sure babes you know im always down for that.” he takes a swallow from the glass (of course had no affect on him seeing as he’s already dead) “hmm interesting flavored wine...oh well.” 

He kisses Lydia’s collarbone leading her to the bed. He pulls her down on top of him grabbing her tits. “oh babes your always so hot for me” He slips her tits out of the gown and start sucking on her tits. After a fee minutes he starts to hear her heart beat slowing down. (thats odd she’s getting wet her heart beat should be speeding up not slowing down I wonder if that wine has something to do with...oh shit oh Lydia) He starts to get an idea why that wine tasted strange. “baby why is you’re heartbeat slowing.” 

Lydia reaches for the glass taking another big swallow to relax her throat before beej grabs her wrist and takes the glass from her. “poison..i’m i’m dying beej its ok we can be together forever now.” 

Beej “oh shit babes you shouldn’t have done this...I cant ask you to do this. I’m going to possess you and force you to throw it up” 

Lydia “you’re not asking Beej this is my decision. i don’t want to live if living is without you. If being alive will distance me from you then let me be dead for I would rather be with you in death than be without you in life.” 

They kiss “ok babes if you’re sure then i’ll hold you while you pass i cant take all the pain away i would take it for you if i could but i cant but i can help keep you calm and you’re body relaxed.” 

They kiss. Lydia “love you Beej...i feel so tired” 

“yes babes go to sleep it will help.” Beej starts sucking on her tits again listening to her body shutting down and hopeing its quick he doesnt want his love to suffer. Lydia takes one last breath of air and then her soul seperates from her body and shes holding Beej. Beej lays her body down rolls over and kisses ghost Lydia “let’s go to the netherworld i think a romantic night would be great right now.”


End file.
